Everyday Life
by maxridelover
Summary: this is a story about the flock's life after defeating Itex. Fang and Max don't have a relationship now, so how will it turn out? Hopefully it will remind you of Ranma 1/2, in a way.
1. The Prank

**Everyday Life**

**Welcome to my first story! ****t****his story picks up with the flock one month after they have defeated Itex. ****t****hey are now living with Dr. Martinez in Arizona. I am going to make Max and Fang not have any feelings for each other at the beginning so I can develop their relationship the way I want to. So enjoy the fun!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fang's POV**

**It feels so good to finally be free from the constant fear of being hunted down. Right now I am laying in the lawn of Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, relaxing in the sun, with my jet black wings outstretched. Oh, before I get too carried away, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Fang, and I am a genetically modified human. My DNA is 98% human and 2% avian. So I have wings. Pretty cool, dontcha think? Well, I'm not the only one like this. I live with 5 other kids with wings. As I was laying down, barely conscious in the warm Arizonan sun, I did not see Iggy and Gazzy sneak up from behind me…**

**Iggy's POV**

**It's been way too long since the last time Gazzy and I have pranked someone, so who better to get than Mr. ****t****all, Dark, and Emotionless Fang? "Hey Iggy what's the plan", Gazzy whispered behind me. I turned in the direction of his voice using my well developed sense of hearing to figure out where he was. You're probably thinking, "Why would he need to do that?" Well, the reason is I'm blind thanks to the efforts of Itex to "improve" my night vision. A lot of help that was. As you can tell, I'm kind of sarcastic, probably from being forced to fight for my life every day. ****t****hat's enough of my past for one day, let's get back to the prank, shall we? "Well Gazzy, I whispered in his ear, I'm gonna get as close to Fang as I can, and then you are going to throw your voice to make me sound like an Eraser. He'll totally freak out." "Great plan Iggy, you're a genius," he whispered back. Yeah I know, I'm awesome, but thanks for telling me Gazzy. He's such a great kid for being only 8.**

**Gazzy's POV**

**Hanging out with Iggy is so much fun! I haven't pulled a prank in the longest time. He explained the prank, and it sounded great. I always have admired Iggy for having to deal with being blind, cause he doesn't let it bother him. Sometimes I forget he's blind cause he doesn't act like a typical blind person. So Iggy took his position behing Fang's sleeping body, and then I used my ability to mimic any voice perfectly to make Iggy sound like an Eraser. "Fang, I've found you, and it's time to go back to the School," Iggy said, and I made his voice sound all wolfish and hoarse, like an Eraser. Neither of us were prepared for Fang's reaction.**

**Fang's POV**

**I was enjoying my nap, when suddenly a very familiar sounding voice from behind me said, "Fang, I've found you, and it's time to go back to the School." Oh no, it's an Eraser! I thought we got rid of all of them. I jumped up to my feet with a battle cry roaring out of my throat. Just as I was ready to punch the Eraser out, I smelled a horrible smell, and then I realized that I had just been punked by Iggy and Gazzy. His name is the Gasman for a reason. As soon as Gazzy realized that I knew what happened, they both started to run away as fast as they could. I could feel my frustration at them rising, my heart beating quickly from having a near heart attack. I unfurled my wings and took after them, intent on punishing them, when a blur of light knocked both of them to the ground. I landed, with a smile on my face, knowing that only one person is that fast. Our leader.**

**Max's POV**

**I was laying down on the porch with Nudge, Angel, and ****t****otal (our dog, complete with wings) when I heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Oh no, Fang's in trouble! I've gotta go help him! I opened my wings and took off at supersonic speeds only I can reach, and soon I saw Fang chasing after Iggy and Gazzy, with a look to do serious harm in his eyes. Great, they must have pranked him and really hit a nerve. I decided that I should probably end this before someone gets really hurt. So I tackled Iggy and Gazzy to the ground, trying not to hit them too hard. I turned to look at Fang, and he had a smile on his face. I can never understand him.**

**Fang's POV**

**After Max knocked them to the ground, I walked over to the devious duo and helped them get up so they could face their consequences. "So Fang, why were you chasing these two with murderous intentions in your head," Max asked me, in her typical, blunt, straight to the point fashion. "Well, I said, these two jokesters thought it would be funny to make me think that an Eraser was out to get me," I said, glaring at them the whole time. Gazzy gulped, and Iggy asked him," Is he glaring at us?" "Yes, he is," Gazzy said, with a little fear in his voice. "Ok, we are dead meat," Iggy said. "Alright guys, enough stalling," Max said, impatience in her voice. "How could you think that doing something so stupid like that could be fun?" she asked. There was an awkward silence, followed by Iggy muttering, "We were just having a little fun." "Well, your idea of "fun" almost got you two killed! Max yelled. You guys are in so much trouble. You are officially banned from making bombs until I say so, and you are now responsible for all of the chores for a month, you understand?" "No bombs until you say so? That's ridiculous!" Iggy complained. "All of the chores for a month?" That's not fair!" Gazzy whined. "Well, I'm in charge, so that's the way it is," Max said. "Fang, do you have anything you want them to do for you as punishment?" "Of course I do Max," I said. I made my glare look even more evil at this point, and Gazzy's face got as pale as Iggy's, and Iggy touched his face, and then he turned even whiter than he already is, since he can feel color. I'm gonna make them regret ever messing with me. They'll think twice before they mess with me again.**


	2. Iggy and Gazzy's Punishments

Fang's POV

After Iggy and Gazzy pulled their prank on me, Max allowed me to choose their punishment. I decided to make them be my slaves for a weekend. they were not happy about it, to say the least. the first morning, I woke up early, like at 6 oclock. I decide to make Iggy get up early to make me breakfast. For good measure, I decided to wake up Gazzy also, just to make him feel the pain. I could tell that this weekend would be a lot of fun…

Iggy's POV

I was dreaming about beach bunnies and sunshine, when I thought I heard Fang saying, "Wake up slave. Your master is hungry." "Come on Fang, give me a break, it's the weekend, give me 30 minutes longer." "Sorry servant, but you have played way too many pranks on me without Max catching you for me to go easy on you. So get up now and prepare me a three course meal of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, all fresh" Fang commanded. "Fine" I grumbled, I'll do it, just give me a minute." this is going to be 2 days of hell.

Gazzy's POV

I was dreaming about building the biggest bomb that the flock has ever seen, when I felt someone shaking me saying, "Wake up Gasman, your master is calling." "Uh, come on Fang, why are you being such a jerk? We were kidding." "Sorry man, "Fang said, but you got caught by Max, and now you're gonna pay for it. So get up and clean my room." "Oh great, I thought, he probably messed up the room beforehand, just to make me suffer." "Fine, I'll do it, I grumbled."

Max's POV

Poor Iggy and Gazzy. Fang is not showing any mercy, and honestly, they deserve it after all of pranks that they have played on him. I don't feel sorry for them anymore. I used to, but not anymore. Maybe I'll get Fang to have them do my nails or something. I know how much they like that. Well I'm gonna go take a nap, so Fang better keep things under control while I'm resting, cause I never get to relax around this house.

Gazzy's POV

I entered Fang's room and saw what was easily the messiest, most disgusting looking room that I have ever see in my life. That's quite the compliment coming from me, since my room is usually like a tornado went through it. But somehow Fang managed to make my room look clean in comparison. As I was looking around the room, surveying his handiwork, my nose caught a smell so foul, I could hardly describe it. It smelled like a cross between skunk musk and ammonia, and having plenty of experience working with such substances in the bombs I build with Iggy, I knew that Fang must have been really upset with us to allow Max to punish us so severely. As I looked at the floor, I noticed that some sort of sticky substance was coating it. I bent down to examine it, and discovered that it was grape pop. He really made this room a mess! Clothes were strewn everywhere, and an odor of 14 year old sweaty bird kid was floating among the smell of ammonia and skunk musk. Once I started smelling that, I decided that I needed a gas mask in order to not pass out from the stench. So I went back to the room that Iggy and I share, and I grabbed a mask that is probably used by the army to protect against things like mustard gas. Then I went back into the room and began the arduous task of making this room clean....

Iggy's POV

I had no clue that Fang would get so upset over our prank. If I knew he would, I would have done a less serious one. Of course, I had no clue, so here I am at 6 o' freakin' clock in the morning, preparing a three course meal for my temporary "superior". I had to go buy the things I needed, and of course no one in the flock wanted to help me, since I was being punished. But, this gives me an idea... I can see if I can find a beach bunny to help me get the supplies I need. The only problem with that idea is that I'm blind. I've got it! I'll just fly an area close to the grocery store and walk around looking helpless, until someone comes to ask if they can help me. I can listen to their voice and determine if they are beach bunny material or not. So I took off an arrived at an alley near the store 10 minutes later. Then, I put my plan into action. " Oh, I don't know what to do! " I shouted as loud as I could. " I'm being forced to cook food for someone, and although I am a fantastic cook, I am blind, so I can't find the things I need to make the meal! Oh the humanity, " I fake-sobbed, hoping that a cutie will come by to help. In like a minute or two, I heard a high pitched, feminine voice say, " Oh, you poor thing, I happened to overhear that you need help in the grocery store because you are blind and you can't find what you need. Is it okay if I help you?" "Ding,ding,ding, we have a winner," a voice in my head said. After 30 minutes of shopping, I had everything I needed. plus I got the chance to check out a beach bunny without getting a) slapped by the girl, b) punched "Oh thank you so much for your willingness to help me out. I couldn't do it without your help. As a token of my appreciation, I will give you my phone number so we can do this again sometime", I said in an innocent voice. I was expecting her to slap me and walk away, but instead she got closer to me and whispered in my ear, " Sure you sexy boy you, I would love to." Cooking for Fang won't bother me now because i think I've died and gone to heaven....


	3. An embarrassing situation

AN: I've decided to change the format of the story to be in just Fang's POV, with other POV's occasionally expressed. It will be easier for me to write the story. So enjoy!

Fang's POV

Ah, this weekend was awesome! I didn't have to do any chores since I had Iggy and Gazzy as my own personal slaves. It took Gazzy at least 5 hours to clean my room. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, cause his room is always so dirty. Hopefully, he'll keep his room cleaner from now on. As for Iggy, he seemed tired, but he also was looking far too happy while he was cooking my breakfast. I'll have to ask him about that later. For some reason, Max's mom seems really excited. I can't figure out why, but I guess I'll find out at dinner.

Max's POV

I talked with Angel earlier, and she said my mom has a surprise for us, but she wasn't able to find out what it was. "That's ok Angel, I said, I would like to be surprised this time." "Thanks Max," she said with a smile. Then she ran off to play with Gazzy. I love Angel so much. I can't wait to find out what Mom's surprise is. I better take a shower before we eat.

Fang's POV

"Time for supper guys!" Dr. M's voice woke we up from my nap, so I rolled off my bed and went to the bathroom to clean up before we ate. As I getting ready to take a shower, Max came in just as I was about to step in the shower. She looked at me, and I looked at her. She looked perfect, like a model, only this one was real. I must have been staring, because she said, "Get that dazed look off your face Fang! And learn to control your little "friend" cause I don't want to see that!" With that, she slammed the door shut. I wonder what she was talking about… Oh no, I got excited didn't I? Great, I got a boner in front of the girl that I've known for my whole life. How will I make it up to her? Oh well, what's done is done. I got in the shower, cleaned up, and dried off. Then I put on my usual outfit of black jeans with a black shirt. Time to eat and find out the secret!

Max's POV

I can't believe that boy! He's such a creeper! The way he was looking at me, I thought that he was going to attack me. I feel so embarrassed; I can't believe that Fang saw me naked. I mean, we've seen each other's bodies before, but that was when we were little kids. This is totally different! Now I'm going to feel uncomfortable around Fang for the rest of the week. I still can't get the image of his "you know what" out of my head! I had no clue that he liked me. Or was that just the normally 14-year-old teenage bird kid response to the feminine body? Although, he does have a well-developed body, with well-defined muscles and smooth skin... wait a minute, why am I talking about my best friend like that? Who knows, and at the moment, I could care less. What I want to know is, what is Mom's secret? Well it's time to find out soon.


	4. Mom's Secret and Some Awkward Situations

Mom's Secret and Some Awkward Situation

Fang's POV

I sat in my room, thinking to myself about what had just happened thirty minutes ago. I could not believe that I had just seen Max's naked body; she looked hotter than a freshly baked cookie. Mhmm cookies are yummy, just like Max…. wait a minute; she's my best friend! I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about my best friend! As I was lying on my bed, trying to relax, I heard Max's mom call, "Guys, dinner's ready!" I pulled on a shirt and jeans. Time to find out the secret!

Max's POV

I was lying down on my bed, running over the scene from 30 minutes ago in the bathroom. I saw the most breathtaking sight ever… Fang's naked body, his amazing abs, and his nice butt... I did not just think that... he's my right hand man, and my best friend, bad Max, bad Max! No more scary thoughts! Just then I heard my mom call out, "Guy's, dinner's ready!" Ok, time to find out the secret!

Fang's POV

I walked down to the kitchen to see everyone sitting around the table. There were two chairs left, right next to each other. So I sat down, and waited. I looked at everyone's faces; Iggy looked calm, but I knew he was going crazy on the inside. Nudge was literally bouncing in her chair, Gazzy looked extremely nervous, and Angel had a horrified look on her face. "Angel, what's wrong? I asked. "Fang, I did NOT want to see that," she said with a frightened look in her eyes. "Sorry Angel," I responded mentally. Now we just needed Max. Oh great, there's only one chair left, and it's right next to me. Perfect, just perfect….

Max's POV

I came down the stairs to see everyone seated around the table, with quite a variety of looks on all of the faces. Iggy looked calm and collected but I knew that he was really worried. Gazzy looked like he was about to pass out from sheer nerves, and Angel looked like she had seen a ghost. Oh great, she must have read Fang's mind so she knows what happened. "Yep, she said in my mind, and I never, EVER want to see you guys naked EVER again!" "Don't worry Angel, I thought toward her, it will NEVER happen again!" Then, my mom walked into the room, and all of the small talk stopped, as everyone looked at her.

Fang's POV

The room got deathly quiet as soon as Max's mom walked into the room. "Okay guys, before we eat Iggy's wonderful meal of spaghetti with French bread, I have an important announcement concerning you guys." "What is it, what is it, what is it? Nudge asked impatiently. Do I get a new purse, can I have a boyfriend, can I get my hair done, are you…" She trailed off as Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth to stop the Nudge Channel. "Nudge, I just said you guys, not just you Nudge," mom said with a slightly exasperated voice. "Ok mom, enough waiting, just tell us already," Max said. "Are you guys ready for this," she asked. "YES, WE ARE ALL ABOUT TO DIE FROM WAITING," we all shouted. "All right guys, relax. My surprise is that within a week, you guys will be going to Ella's school!" she exclaimed. Immediately everyone's jaws dropped, until Nudge started flying around shouting, "We're going to school, we're going to school," at the top of her lungs. "Ok Nudge I understand why you are excited, but please, STOP doing that! You're getting feathers everywhere!" What a great life we have. I really don't know what to think right now.


	5. Even More Awkward Situations

Even More Awkward Situations, Courtesy of Iggy

Fang's POV

The younger kids were all excited about going to school, and they were all chattering to each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. It was then I decided that I would try to like school, for their sake. As I ate Iggy's spaghetti, Max's hand brushed against my leg, and I felt my face begin to flush… oh great, Iggy's gonna noticed the two of us not talking, and he's gonna say something to make us even more embarrassed.

Iggy

I was actually kind of psyched for school, because there would real girls to ogle at. And the younger kids were apeshit about, too so why the hell not? I noticed that Fang was being quieter than usual and I decided to screw with him a bit. "Hey, Fang? You're sweating buckets there, you're gonna need a cold shower to cool off there." I asked casual and laid-back as I could, so he couldn't tell the sarcasm dripping from my voice. As soon as he heard what I had said, he turned as red as a freaking tomato. I burst out laughing like a mad man on drugs. I was still laughing my ** off as he quickly got up, flustered and embarrassed, and made a run for it.

Max's POV

As we were all sitting around the table, eating Iggy's delicious dinner, all of the kids were practically bouncing in their chairs with excitement about going to school for the first time in a long time. As I sat, mechanically eating my food, my hand, out of it's own accord, moved toward Fang's thigh, and started rubbing it. I could feel my heart start to race, and I started to blush, which is probably my greatest weakness when it comes to doing anything that could be considered romantic. Of course, Iggy being the gentleman he is, had to choose that moment to say something to Fang, and Fang got up and left, his face red with embarrassment. I was thinking about leaving too, when Iggy said, "Max, what were those hands up too? I know you weren't eating, so what were they doing under the table, next to Fang's legs?" "Shut up Iggy!" I shouted, feeling my face turn even redder and redder. I got up quickly, smacked Iggy upside the head, and ran to my room.

Iggy's POV

I decided that I needed to have some more fun embarrassing Max and Fang, cause I felt if I kept on making them feel strange feelings, maybe they'll get together. So I went upstairs to find Fang. I figured I needed to figure out why Fang and Max were acting so strange and awkward. Fang's door was closed, as usual but I ignored this, and opened the door and walked in. Fang was lying on his bed, with music in his ears. I walked up to him and snapped the headphones on his ears. "Iggy, do you exist to bother me?" he asked sarcastically. "Actually, I'm just here to find out why you and Max are trying to avoid each other. So start talking!"

Fang's POV

I was in my room, trying to forget what had just happened with Max, when Iggy came into my room. He said that he wanted to know why Max and I were acting so weird and awkward towards each other. I think he wasn't going to take a shrug or a nod as an answer. "I really don't want to talk about it," I said, hoping to get rid of him. "Sorry Fang, but you won't get rid of me that easily," he said. "I was going to take a shower before we ate supper, cause I needed to get cleaned up. So I got naked, then I was about to get in, when Max walked in, completely naked. I looked at her, and I must have been gawking at her, cause she got all flustered and she yelled at me to "control my little friend, cause she didn't want to see that. I'm telling you Ig, no beach bunny could ever compare with what I saw." "Wow man, you must have had quite the stiff one going there, eh," he said with a smirk on his face. "You shut up, if you were in that situation, and it was Ella walking in naked, I bet you would have reacted the same way, only worse!" "Fang, don't even try it," he said. "I need to wait to see if she feels the same way before I do anything." He said. "So how did Max react?" he asked. "She freaked out, of course! Of course, she did take a good look at my body before she screamed at me to stop staring at her. Then she ran out." "Well, I wish I could have been there without being blind so I could see her for myself." he said. "Iggy, you are a sexist pig, you know that," I said. "Yep, and I'm proud of it!" he said with huge smile on his face. "If you ever need advice on how to deal with Max, just let me know," he said with a smirk. "Thanks a lot Ig," I said as seriously as I could. "Yeah, no problem, bros before hoes dude," he said. Laughing to myself, I slapped a high five with Iggy, and then he went to go do whatever Iggy does when he's alone, and I don't want to imagine what he does.

Max's POV

I was sitting in my room, trying to figure out why I was acting so strange, when Ella burst into my room. "What happened between you and Fang to make you act so strange," she asked. "Do I have to tell you," I whined? "If you don't, I'll just get Angel to read your mind," she said with a smirk. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened," I grumbled. I was going to take a shower, and when I walked in2 I saw Fang standing there, naked. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I couldn't believe how good he looked. Then I realized that he was getting a little too excited, cause he got a hard-on. Then I yelled at him when I noticed he was staring at me while I was looking at him, so I ran sback to my room. That's what happened." Ella looked at me with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Wow, so he looked hot?" "Even though he is my brother, I would say that he did look hot, with washboard abs, well toned muscles, pretty much everything about him. But this was just an accident, and I'm sure that Fang feels the same. So, it's over, and we're gonna move on." "Max, if I was you, I would keep an eye on Fang, cause you shouldn't forget moments like this." Then she left, leaving me to my thoughts of school, Fang, and my new settled down life. A typical day in the lives' of an atypical family.


	6. Preparing for a New Enemy:Part 1

AN: Ok so this is will be the last chapter before they start school. At that point, the story will be divided into four sections, one for each year of high school. As I have said on my profile, I plan on making this into a four part series about the flock's life, so any ideas you have would be appreciated. Also, what should the school be called?

Preparing for a new enemy Part 1: Getting Fang on Board

Fang's POV

I could hardly believe that we were about to go back to a real school. If you haven't read our books, I'll give you a quick and dirty explanation of how that turned out: The school's principle was a part of Itex, and our foster "mom" Anne, was in on it with them. Obviously, all of us were extremely nervous about going to a new school, where we don't know anyone else. Not to mention, Mom still hasn't told us which school we are going to yet, although I would guess it would be Ella's. Someone banging on my door roused me from my thoughts, so I got up off my bed and opened my door, only to be nearly trampled by an extremely excited, hyperactive bird-kid. Oh great, now I need to act like I'm excited about it too, or else they might feel like I don't want this to happen. Well, let the babbling begin, here comes the Nudge Channel…

Nudge's POV

Gazzy, Angel, and I decided that we needed to go bother Fang so we could get the older kids to take us school shopping. Knowing that both Fang and Max hate shopping, we knew it would take some convincing, and possibly some "persuasion" on Angel's part to make it work. So we came up with the awesomest plan ever devised. We set it up in three stages, first I would talk Fang's ear off, then Gazzy would mimic Max to embarrass him, and if that fails to get him out of his room, Angel will tell him that she will tell Max what he was thinking when they had their little "meeting" in the showers. Is it slightly evil? Yes. Is it worth it? Heck yes! Ok, it's game time. I barreled through Fang's door, nearly knocking him over in the process. I took a deep breath, and then let the floodgates open. "OMG, I can't believe that we are finally going to school again! I mean, I had so much fun the first time, even though it ended badly. What am I going to wear? Will there be cute boys there? Oh I hope so, cause it would be so boring if there weren't you know what I mean. Are you excited Fang? I know I am, I'm practically bouncing off the walls!" I was about to start talking about backpacks, when Fang threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "NUDGE, CHANGE THE CHANNEL, PLEASE!?" I smirked at Fang, this was going according to plan, time to make him choose. " I will, if you go shopping with us." His face paled slightly, and he looked like he was considering his options. I wonder what he's thinking?

Fang's POV

Great, now she's made it difficult. Either she talks me into submission here, or I go shopping and she does it there instead. Well, it's gonna take more than that to push me around. Bring it on girl!

Nudge's POV

His face looked thoughtful for a second, but then his face stiffened, and he gave his trademark smirk. If he wants this to be difficult, fine, I don't care! "Fang, you really should have just said yes, because I'm not responsible for what's about to happen to your pride right now." Then I walked out, leaving him with a gaping expression on his face. I sent a thought to Angel, "Phase one complete, and target is not moving. Begin phase two." "Okay, Nudge" she sent back.

Angel's POV

Ok, so Nudge couldn't break him, but I think that Gazzy's plan will work. He is really such a mischievous boy, no question that's where I got it. Anyway, Phase one was irritate. Phase two is thoroughly embarrass him in the worst possible way. Gazzy is a master of this art. "Ok Gazzy, initiate Phase two." "Alrighty Angel." I could hear the mischtief in his voice. This should be good...

Gazzy's POV

I can't wait to play a prank on Fang! I haven't gotten him good since the whole Eraser debacle. This time, there's no way that I'm going to get in trouble, cause if Fang doesn't want to be embarrassed for the rest of his life, he will go along with us after we're through with him. I walked into Max's room, knowing she was still in the bathroom taking one of her horribly long showers, I could hear her singing actually. Then it hit me like a brick, I would make it look like Fang and Max were in the shower together, using my ability to mimic voices! Hehehehe… he won't know what hit him.

Fang's POV

After Nudge's cryptic warning, I laid back down on my bed again, trying to get a little more sleep until Max was out of the shower, when a high pitched noise reached my ears. As I listened harder I heard a noise that like groaning, "Oh baby, that feels so good when you touch me like that." Then I heard a much lower, sensual sounding voice, "Just

you wait, I've just gotten started." "Oh, my precious Fangles, I love you so much." "Girl, you know what you do to me, and I can't help it." Ok what is going on here? That voice came from the bathroom, where Max is taking a shower… oh no! Where's Gazzy? If anyone else heard that, he's SO DEAD!

Gazzy's POV

I had just finished my saying, "Girl you know what you do to me, and I can't help it" in Fang's voice when I heard said bird-kid yell at the top of his lungs, "Where's Gazzy? If anyone else heard that, he's SO DEAD!!!" Uh oh. I better run, or better yet, fly the coop as soon as is humanely possible, if I wanted to stay alive. As soon as I thought this, I saw Fang with a murderous expression on his face. I will tell you all now, an angry Fang is a scary thing. Just as I thought my death was eminent, my savior walked out of our room, still half asleep. Thank goodness, I have been given a way to get out!

Iggy's POV

I was laying on my bed in my white room, dreaming of what school would be like (and what the girls would look like), when my ultra sensitive ears picked up a high, womanish sounding moaning. Upon listening closer, I heard a lower voice coming from the same area. That's strange because those sounds are coming from the shower, and Max is in there, so what is that low voice? Wait a second, a low voice? There's only 2 people with low voices here, me and… oh my, I guess the feelings were too much for ole' Fnick to resist. I couldn't believe it. So you can understand how confused I was when I heard Fang yelling at Gassy at the top of his voice. Ok, what is going on here? Why would I heard Fang in two places at the same time… That devil, I have taught him well. Might as well stop Fang from murdering my bomb buddy.

Fang's POV

MUST KILL GAZZY. MUST KILL GAZZY. Just as I was about to grab him and start throttling him, Iggy walked right into me and winked cheekily at me, whispering, "How was the water, Fangles? Or were you too busy with something else?" WAIT, he heard that? Ok now Gazzy has just made his death even worse. Just as I was about to shove Iggy out of my way, Angel walked out of her room with a deceptively angelic smile on her face. That little…I should have known she was the mastermind here.

Angel's POV

As soon as I heard Iggy's voice, I knew that Phase two had been successful. Time to initiate Phase three. I walked out of my room, smiling a smile so devious looking it was obvious to Fang who was responsible for his embarrassment. He truly looked like he was ready to try to kill Gazzy. Time to play our trump card. "Fang, if you don't want Gazzy to do that so Max thinks you're looking at her in the shower, listen up. I promise not to tell Max about what just happened, and so do the rest of us, especially you Iggy, otherwise I'll tell Ella how you feel about her." His already pale face turned paler. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said, with a fake smile on his face. "I won't tell anyone Fang, if you do something for the three of us; You have to take us school shopping tomorrow." His expression quickly changed from a look of rage to a pleading one, as if he was asking, "Do I have to?" "Sorry Fang, either you do it, or I spill your secret to Max AND MOM." When I said that, he turned redder than a sunburned Iggy, looked at the floor, and muttered, "Fine, you win." Haha, score one for the terrible trio!

Fang's POV

That child's name should NOT be Angel. She may look like one on the outside, but there is a devious mind on the inside. She's backed me into a corner, and worse yet, she's got all the cards. If I say no, I'm screwed. If I try to negotiate, things will just get worse. So, sadly, I'm about to admit defeat to a six, " Seven, thank you very much," sorry SEVEN-year-old girl. My cheeks probably looked so red, so I just stared at the ground and mumbled, "Fine, you win." Great now I've got to deal with three hyperactive kids at the mall all day, just great. Such is life when you're living with the Flock.


	7. Preparing for a New Enemy:Part 2

AN: Sorry if I said that last chapter was the last one before they go to school, I lied! After this chapter, they will go to school for the first time! So enjoy and please review! I would really appreciate it!

Preparing for a New Enemy Part 2: The shopping trip

Fang's POV

Ok, first I have to endure some of the cruelest pranks ever devised, but is that enough for those miscreants? No of course it isn't! Now they have blackmailed me into going shopping with them! Oh yes, its going to be all fun and joy in the life of Fang today! Maybe I'll see a cute girl...and she'll be really popular, and I'll be like, " Hey babe, Fang's the name, and I wanna sink my teeth into you." Ha-ha, just messing around with you all. There are several reasons why this will NEVER happen. Reason # 1: I don't really go for the popular ones, as they tend to be not worth the trouble. # 2: I wouldn't ever say something that cheesy. # 3: Iggy would never let me live it down if I said that. # 4: I'm supposed to be Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, not Mr. I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt (even if said girl thinks that is true). So basically, this trip to the mall is going to be HELL on EARTH. But I'd rather walk through the fire instead of getting continually burned when Gazzy tries to make it sound like Max and I are making out within earshot of Iggy, or heaven forbid, Dr. M. Ok, I wish I could wallow in my despair longer, but I've stalled for as long as I possibly can, and they are probably going to get desperate or irritated at how long I'm taking, and then I won't live to regret it. So, off I go to my doom…

Nudge's POV

Ok, seriously, Fang takes longer than most girls to get ready. If he doesn't get down here right now, I'll send up Gazzy, and then he'll be forced to come down, or risk death by suffocation. No one, not even Fang, can survie Gazzy's "gift". Ok, my already short amount of patience is about to run out. Just before I could give Gazzy the order, Fang slowly walked down the stairs, looking more emoish than normal. Ha-ha, we got him beat! And he knows it too! It takes a lot to get what we want around this place, but it helps when you have special powers and all that stuff, along with two of the most devilish children in the world. "Hey!" Angel shouted in my head, "I heard that!" "Sorry Angel, just kidding." She just looked at me, and made a hmph-like noise, and then turned to Fang.

Angel's POV

"Geez Nudge, keep those thoughts to yourself," I thought towards her. "Sorry Angel," she said with a small grin on her face. "Whatever Nudge." Really, I feel honored that she thinks that about Gazzy and I. We learned from the best when it comes to getting our way, Max. And now, its time to make sure Fang knows the new rules to our agreement. Hehehe, I am way too devious for my own good. Oh well, I get what I want, so I'm happy.

Fang's POV

"Ok Fang, here's our rules that you have to follow if you don't want Max to find out your secret, Angel said with a devilish smile on her face. "Rule one, you must go with us into every store, no matter what it is. Rule two, you must always be with us. Rule three, no trying any clever ways to get us to leave early. Rule four, no having a bad attitude while we are shopping. If you break any of these rules, I will tell Max your embarrassing secret, am I understood?" I simply nod at her, not wanting to talk for fear of saying something I might regret later. "Oh goodie," she said. "Okay guys, are we ready to go?" Dr. Martinez asked. Oh great let the torture begin.

(about 30 minutes later)

We all got out of the car, and walked into the mall. Just great, this place is huge, with stores on both sides, knowing my luck, I'm gonna be stuck in this place all day. "Ok guys, we can stay as long as you guys want to, and make sure that you all stick together, okay?" "Yes Mom," they responded, with angelic smiles on their faces. I know that they are really thinking of how they can best torture me behind those fake smiles. Well, I guess I should try to enjoy this the best I can, since it is the first time that I have to go shopping for school.

Nudge's POV

"Ok guys, we need new clothes, backpacks, writing supplies, notebooks, folders, paper, and anything else we think we need. Where do you guys want to go first? How about an Old Navy, or maybe Penny's? Or maybe we can split up and us girls can stop at Victoria's Secret, and we'll meet up with the guys at Old Navy?" I was going to say something about where we could eat, when Iggy slapped his hand over my mouth. "Ok Nudge, that's enough, let everyone else talk," Mom said. I grinned sheepishly, and shut up.

Fang's POV

Thank you Nudge that is a great idea! But before I could vocalize this, Angel broke my train of thought by saying, "Remember the rules Fang," in my head. Darn it Angel, why are you so evil? "I don't know, I just know how to be devious." That's the understatement of the century. As I was inwardly fuming at my lost chance to get away from the girls, Nudge piped up and said, "Let's go to Victoria's Secret, and then the boys can decide where we go." Oh great, I will step foot in any shop, but this is going too far! Sadly, I knew I would have to man up (excuse the pun) and step foot where no man should ever be forced to enter, the dreaded store known as Victoria's Secret.

Max's POV

Ok this is strange, first Nudge suggests we split up, and everyone seemed happy with that. But then, just as it seemed that everyone would agree, Nudge suddenly changed her mind and decided that we should all go to Victoria's Secret together. The weirdest thing was that none of the boys had any objections. I thought that at least Gazzy would say no, and from looking at Fang's face, he looks pretty angry about it. Of course, he will never tell anyone when he is upset, but after living with someone for 14 years, you learn how to read their expressions and body language. It was obvious to me that Fang had no desire to go into the store, but for some unexplainable reason, he was going along with it. That's great, now I have to buy underwear in the presence of the guys. This is going to be so embarrassing. At least Iggy can't see anything, in this case he's lucky to be blind. Well, guess I should get this nightmare over with…

Fang's POV

Upon setting foot in the store, I was instantly assaulted by an array of the most feminine colors known to man; pink, purple, lavender, and bright yellow. And the bras, I'm not even going to go into that. Angel and Nudge wandered off to look at shirts, while Max gave me a "follow we and your dead look" before heading off to look at bras. I knew from past experience that when Max gets that look on her face, you would be crazy to follow her. So I did the only sensible thing a guy in a Victoria's Secret can do: I walked to the front of the store, and sat down to wait. As I was sitting, wallowing in my embarrassment, I did not notice the person standing over me. "So, what's a good looking guy like you doing in here? We usually don't see guys in here by himself." I looked up and I saw a girl looking down at me, and she was wearing some pretty low cut dress and short shorts. Then I noticed she was a person who worked in the store. I simply shook my head and looked away. She looked like she wasn't going to leave me away, but a voice yelled, "Sam, get over here! We've got two people who need to get fitted." "See you later hotshot," she said to me as she walked away. I wonder whom she is taking care off…

Max's POV

Of course, I have to get new bras, and of course who walks over as I am looking at stuff? Of course, it's Fang. As soon as he saw me, he turned around faster than I have ever seen him move. I swear that I could see his face turning red. Haha Fang, I wonder why he went in with us. I wouldn't think he would normally do that. Oh well, the sooner I get out of here the better.

(time lapse of over 6 hours)

Fang's POV

Ok, I am officially beat. I got dragged into every single store. Claire's, Macy's, you name it, I was there. Even worse, I was forced to carry all of the bags, and my arms are killing me. I can say the same for the Iggy too. At least we got all of the shopping done in one day, cause I don't think that I could handle this again. One day I will get back at you Angel. Just you wait! You will suffer for this blackmail. Ok, school starts tomorrow, so I better get some sleep. It's 11:00 so I'm going to get my first good night of sleep in a few days. Tomorrow I enter the world of high school.


	8. Back To School Part 1 Freshman Year

Back to School…not the Crazy Scientist Version-Part 1

Fang's POV

It was about 7:00 when my alarm went off. I grabbed it off of the desktop and threw it into the wall to shut it up. Why can't a mutant bird kid get some more sleep? Oh wait I almost forgot, we all start school today. I bet 30 more minutes won't till me, cause we don't start until 9:00 anyway. So just as I set my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes again, I heard yelling at Max's door; I guess she didn't want to get up either. That really doesn't surprise me, since Max is typically a very heavy sleeper. Then I heard someone yelling at my door with a still asleep voice, "Fang, get up! I need help getting everyone else ready." I was surprised when I opened the door to see Max standing at the door, looking like a zombie that had just woken up after a 10-year nap. I just wordlessly nodded my head and went to wake up Iggy and Gazzy. Knowing Iggy, those to probably didn't sleep at all. I bet them were up all night figuring out the plans for their next bomb. As I got closer to the door, I started to hear strange noises. Deciding that going into that room could be the end of my life, I decided to bang on the door for several minutes. I heard moaning that sounded like Iggy, but that was it. Oh well, time to get Angel. "You call Fang?" she asked. "I did. I need you to help me get Iggy and Gazzy out of bed." "No problem, just give me a few seconds. " Iggy, if you and Gazzy don't get out of bed, I'll tell Max where all your bombs are hidden," Angel thought to Iggy with a smirk on her face. Quick as lightning, a loud thumping noise came from the room and Iggy popped his head out. "Happy now Fang?" he asked in a half asleep voice. "Yes Iggy, I am, now Max won't kill me for not getting you two up." "Fine whatever, just let us get ready for breakfast, he said.

1 hour later

Everyone was sitting around the breakfast table, waiting for Iggy to bring a huge pile of pancakes to the table. He came out a few minutes later for him to come out with the pancakes and bacon, always our favorite. After we all started to dig in, Dr. M came into the kitchen. " Okay guys, your first class is at 8:55, but you should probably get there by 8:15 so you have time to get your schedules and find all your classes. So you've got about 30 minutes left. So don't be late." "Yes Mom," Max replied with a sarcastic smile on her face." " Kids these days," Dr. M said with a sigh as she left to go to work. By the time they were done eating, they had about 10 minutes left. "Ok guys, brush your teeth, and get ready," Max said with remnants of the leader in her voice. I smiled to myself, thinking that Max has turned into quite the mom for all of the younger kids. "Fang, does that mean you think you should be our dad?" Angel asked from behind me. I turned my head to give Angel my best death glare, but as soon as I turned my head, Iggy came down the hall and ran into me as I was staring at Angel. "Dude, watch where you are going," he said in an annoyed voice. "Sorry man," I said. "Angel said something that caught me off guard." "What did she say that made you space out like that?" Iggy asked. "Let's just say she said something that was quite embarrassing to me, so don't expect me to tell you what she said to me." "Fine be that way, but if you need to talk about it, tell me ok?" he said. "Sure, thanks man" I said. He went out to get his backpack and I went to get mine. As soon as I got it, Max came running over and said, "Ok guys time to get going, have you all got your backpacks and stuff?" "Yes Max, we do," everyone said. "Ok then guys, up and away then to Mesa High School," she said in a ready voice.

About 10 minutes later

"Okay guys, we need to go to the Principle's office to get our schedules and tell him about our wings and not to be alarmed by our other abilities," Max said. The school looked inviting enough, and it did not look like it would create any claustrophobia. We walked in, and looked around for the principal's office. Thankfully it was easy to find it, since it was right next to entrance. Max stepped up to the door and rapped on the door. "Come in," a kindly sounding voice said. Max looked at me, and then looked at the rest of the flock, and nodded her head, and we all stepped into the office. At the desk sat an older looking man at a nice mahogany desk. "You must be the six news students that Dr. Martinez called in. My name is Mr. McKay, and I am very pleased to have you six here at Mesa High." "Thank you sir," Max said. "We have something important that we need to show you. I only ask that you not be afraid of what we are going to show you." She looked at me, with a look that said "you ready?" I nodded my head, and then we all unfurled our wings at the same time. The look on his face was one of incredulous disbelief. "I understand why you are so surprised, so I'll just give you the shortened version of the story. We are human avian hybrids, but we prefer to be called Avian Americans. We have 98% human DNA and 2% bird DNA, thanks to an organization called Itex. Our mom will fill you in on the rest of the story." "Thank you for telling me your story Max, and I will inform all your teachers about your story. Here are your schedules, and your homeroom assignments. Max, Fang, and Iggy, you will be in 9th grade, Nudge you will be in 6th grade, Gazzy you are in 4th grade, and Angel you are in 2nd grade. Any questions?" he asked. "Well," Iggy said, I am blind." "That's not a problem, we will makes the necessary accommodations for you. We will provide you with brail textbooks, and voice-activated computer systems, along with anything else you may need." "Thank you so much sir," Iggy said with gratitude in his voice. "Well, you guys should get to your homerooms, as the day starts in about 5 minutes." " Thank you so much sir," Max said. I looked down on my schedule, and it said that I had homeroom with Mr. York. "Hey Max, who do you and Iggy have for homeroom?," I asked. "Mr. York," they said. "Me too, I said. Well, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, we will see you guys later." "Ok, bye Fang" the kids said as they gave me hugs." I hugged them back, and then they left to find their homerooms. "Ok guys, let's go, Max said." With that, we all walked off to our new lives at school.


	9. Back to School Part 2

Back to School-Part 2

As we walked into the room, I noticed that we were early for class by about 10 minutes. We took three seats in the back of the classroom. After several minutes, a few other students walked into the room, talking to each other. As soon as they saw the three of us, they started whispering to each other. "Iggy, what are they saying?" I asked. Starting out the school year with people gossiping about us is not the way any of us want to start. "Well, they are saying stuff like "Who are those guys, I've never seen them before, and "Man that girl is hot, and "I would love to go out with one of those guys." "Really?" I asked. "Yep," he replied. I do not want to be known as the guy that all the girls want to go out with, and I know Max feels the same way. Before I could tell Iggy and Max this, one of the girls walked over to us. "So, what brings two hotties like you guys to our school?" she asked. "How about you tell us your names before you begin your interrogation?" I asked. "Well, my name is Samantha, and this is Ryan and Megan." "My name is Fang, and these are my friends Max and Iggy." They were about to say something else when Iggy stood up to stretch, with his back facing them. Their jaws hit the floor when they saw Iggy's wings. I gave Max a look that said " Guess it's time to show them." She nodded, and we both stood up and spread out our wings. If it is even possible, their mouths opened even wider. "What are you guys? Is this some kind of joke?" "Sometimes we wish it was a dream, but it isn't. Our wings are very real," Max said with a serious look on her face. "Is it okay if we touch them?" Ryan asked with apprehension in his voice. "I guess so, you guys should get used to them so things are not as awkward later on," I said. So the three of them gently felt our wings, and it felt strange to have new people touching them, but I figured if we want to make new friends this is the best way to start. Before anyone could say anything else, Megan looked at the clock and said, " The bell is about to ring, so we will finish our conversation after class. Does that sound good to you guys?" "Sure," we all said at the same time. They started laughing at the way we all said that at the same time, and then they took their seats.


	10. Mr York

Chapter 8 Part 1- The First Day

(Fang's POV)

As soon as we had taken our seats, the rest of the class had arrived, with only seconds left to spare. The last kid had just barely taken their seat when the teacher walked into the room. He was quite the site to see, with his long gray hair tied back in a ponytail, and his neon shirt, and painted jeans. No one was saying a thing, which was probably something that this guy was used to. In other words, this guy did not fit the common stereotype for a high school teacher, and he definitely did not fit my limited knowledge of what a high school teacher should be, but hey maybe he will be good. To be honest, he looked like a hippie. I gave Max an inquiring eyebrow raise, which she returned with a " what's with that guy" look. I will never understand how we are able to do that, but hey I guess when you know someone that well, you learn what makes that person tick. But my thoughts were interrupted when the teacher cleared his throat, making it obvious that he was going to start talking. Anyone who was talking stopped immediately, and all eyes were on this strange man who was supposed to be our homeroom teacher. I still don't know if I'm ready to deal with life in high school, but with Max and Iggy with me, I think I can make it through all the challenges that I will face!


	11. Mr York's Secret

Chapter 8- Class Part 2

Fang's POV

The instant the teacher walked into the room, everyone knew that you should never get on this guy's bad side, because if you do, he would make you miserable for the rest of your high school life. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote his name, Mr. York, on the board, as well as his contact information. Then he turned back towards the class, and Iggy whispered to me, "I think he's going to start talking soon" and as soon as he started talking the teacher said, "You in the back, shut your mouth!" "Yes sir," Iggy said with sarcasm on his voice. "Don't you get smart-mouthed with me, cause I will not deal with smart alecks in my classroom, you understand?" "Cool it Ig, save yourself the trouble of getting a detention on the first day please?," I pleaded. "Fine, but this isn't over" he replied. "Fine, just save it." He nodded back, and then Mr. York said something that =made me nearly jump out of my skin. "Are you two done with your little conversation, or do you want to discuss it with me in front of the rest of the class, because I would love to talk about your apparent lack of respect for authority with the rest of the class." Ok, how did he hear us? "And if you are wondering how I knew what you were talking about, I'll tell you. I am blind, but my hearing and other senses are extremely sharp, so let this be a lesson to the rest of you, if you try anything in this class that violates either my classroom rules or school policy, I will know about it, and you will be punished, is that understood?" Every head in the room nodded at the same time, and Iggy and Max both gave me looks that said "How is that possible?" I returned them with one that said "How should I know?" The look on Iggy's face was priceless, and if the situation wasn't so serious, I would have been rolling on the floor laughing. Then his expression changed to one of understanding, and he looked ahead, listening intently. I guess hearing that may have changed his initial judgment of Mr. York. However, he didn't give me time to finish my thoughts, because he started to speak again. "Now that everyone is paying attention again, I will tell you what you will be doing in this room. I expect nothing but the best from all of you at all times, as was expected of me at this school when I attended many years ago. The standards of this school have become pathetic to say the least, and it is my job to change that. You will spend half of the school day with me for your core classes, and the other half on electives, such as physical education, an introduction to medicine, teaching, special education, and practically any other field that you are interested in. I will pass out schedules tomorrow, but for now, I have one assignment for you that is due at the end of the week. I want you to tell me something about yourself. I want to know your interests, your dislikes, anything you want to tell me. After everyone has turned in their papers, I will have each of you schedule an individual meeting with me regarding your papers." He paused for a second to let people write everything down, and then he continued. "Would someone please tell me what time it is?" "It's about 9:45 sir," someone said. "Thank you, we will take a 10 minute break, and then I will give you some handouts that tell you a little about me, and what I expect from you and what you should expect from me. Ok, you are dismissed for a break." No sooner than he had said those words, everyone was gone. I motioned for Max to get Iggy, and I led them to our lockers, where we could talk about this guy in private.

AN: The next chapter will feature Iggy and Max's POV's on the

teacher, with an emphasis on Iggy's thoughts, and then it will go back to Fang's. I think this story is staring to come together, and I feel a strong storyline/plot coming on, with Mr. York being one of the central characters. So please R&R, and please support me with your criticisms, both positive and negative. Thank you so much!


	12. Iggy's Predicament

Chapter 9: Iggy's Predicament

Iggy's POV

I heard the bell go off, and then everything else was drowned out by the sounds of talking kids. Then I felt a hand grab mine. It felt like a girl's hand, but it was rough and calloused. I recognized that hand in an instant. "What is it Max?" I asked. "The period is over Ig, we get a 10 minute break. Now we can try to figure out what is up with that teacher. Okay, Fang said to meet him at our lockers, which should be down this hallway and to the left, according to my internal compass," she said, the last sentence to herself more than to me. With that, she started to lead me through the maze of people. I could feel all kinds of colors, from the basic reds, yellows, and blues, to the exotic neon oranges, tie-dyed, and many other bright colors. After what seemed liked an eternity, she finally stopped. I walked forward and felt the surfaces of the lockers, searching for the Braille that allowed me to read. After a bit of searching, I found the locker marked Ignatius Ride. I opened it, and put my jacket and other supplies I didn't need in it. After we all regrouped, Max started acting like a leader again. "So, what do you two think of this guy? I personally feel like he may seem to be a jerk, but we should give him a chance. I think that deep down, he may turn out to be a nice guy. What do you think Fang?" "Well, the jury is still out on this one for me. I don't know enough about him to make any judgments about him." Iggy, what about you?" "To be honest, the last thing that I was expecting was for him to be blind. I mean, at first he sounded like a total jerkwad, but when he revealed that he was blind, I felt like I finally found someone what it likes to be blind. So I'm going to stay behind after school is done to talk with him for a while. I don't what it is, but I could feel something special about him the instant I walked into that room. What about you guys?" "Nope, we didn't sense anything unusual about him. Maybe your senses were messed up by all the noise." Fang cleared his throat to speak again, but then the bell rang. "All students are to return to their homerooms at this time, as break is over. Anyone still in the hallways when the bell rings again will be disciplined appropriately." "All right guys, let's move it," Max said. Then she took off, apparently forgetting that she was not holding onto rher hand. Great, now I'm lost in a huge school, with people running around everywhere. This has definitely not been a good day to be a blind, mutant bird boy.

Fang's POV

"Hey Ig, how are you doing?" He didn't respond, so I asked again. When he didn't respond again, I turned to Max, and that was when I realized that Iggy was no longer with us. "Max, when did you lose him?" I asked, desperation starting to creep into my voice. "Uh, at the lockers, I think," she said, and I heard the same tone of voice that was in mine. "Okay, we need to find him right now, before we all get into trouble again, especially Iggy. He can't afford to get into trouble twice on the very first day. Here's what we'll do. I'll go invisible and go find him, and you tell the teacher what happened with Iggy and that I am looking for him. Ready, go!" Without waiting to see if Max had left, I went invisible and ran off to find him before it was too late.

Iggy's POV

I can't believe my terrible luck! This day has just gone from terrible to just gosh darn awful in less than 1 hour. All around me, hundreds of voices mixed together with the many different colors I could feel as people brushed against me on their way back to their classes. This is why I hate being blind, because I always have to adjust to new places and new voices. If I get into trouble with that teacher again, I may as well kiss this school goodbye if that happens. So I start to walk forward, hoping that I will run into someone who will know where I need to go. I heard someone grunt in front of me, and then a voice saying, "Hey jerk, watch where you're going!" I decided that I should try to play nice, since I was already walking on thin ice. "I'm sorry that I ran into you, but I am blind, and I got separated from my friends. Could you tell me how I could get to Mr. York's class?" "Sure, just follow me." I thought I heard a little sarcasm in his voice, but I was desperate, so I followed him. I mean, how much worse could it get?

Fang's POV

Just when I was about to give up hope, I saw a guy leading another guy to the girl's restroom. Oh no, it was Iggy! He was about to get tricked into walking in on a bunch of girls! I started to run faster, weaving my way through the crowd of people, so I had to act fast. So I ran up behind the guy, and I tripped him. Iggy spun around at the sound, and then I said, "Hey Ig, sorry about losing you. It's a good thing I stopped you, cause you were about to walk into the girl's bathroom." His eyes became wider than saucers and his mouth was hanging open. "You can thank me later, for now, let's get back to class." He grabbed my belt loop, and I led him to the room, making it with just a minute to spare.


	13. The Rest of the First Day

Chapter 10: The Rest of the First Day

Fang's POV

Upon returning to the classroom, we found our seats and waited for Mr. York to return. He came back in and took his place at the front of classroom. "Ok people, this is what I expect from you guys. If you respect me, I will respect you, and if you show me disrespect, I will not hesitate to punish you. As for your grades, the scale is 90, 80, 70, and 60. There will be homework every day, and it will be due the next day, unless I say otherwise. Any questions?" "Actually, sir I do, Iggy said. I'm blind, so how will I participate?" "You can talk to me after class is over. Will that work for you?" "Yes sir, it will, Iggy said." He looked at the clock, and then looked back at us. "Ok, I don't have anything else for you guys, so you are free to tour the rest of the school, and then leave whenever you want to." After he said that, he motioned for Iggy to come up to the front. "Good luck dude," I whispered. "Thanks bro," he said back.

Iggy's POV

Walking into the room, I felt his eyes looking me over. It felt strange to know that my homeroom teacher was blind. It kind of gave me the feeling that I may have misjudged this man. I reach out with my hands to find a desk, when he said; "There's a desk at 9 o'clock, about 20 steps away." I think I leapt 10 feet in the air, and I came very close to simply flying even higher. "Settle down, my boy. I know what you have gone through in your life, because I have been blind since I was a kid your age. When I was 14, I had everything that I could ever want. My grades were outstanding, I was the star basketball player, had the perfect girlfriend, and everything else I could have ever wanted. But in my freshman year of high school, I was in a severe car accident, which resulted in serious brain damage, putting me in a coma for a month. When I woke up, I was told that I was lucky to be alive. I should have died, in that accident, but I lived. Sadly, the price that I had to pay was my vision. After staying in the hospital for 3 months waiting for the broken bones to heal, I went back to school. However, things were different now. People started to treat me like I was a helpless individual who couldn't do anything for myself. Even my girlfriend, who said she wouldn't ever abandon me, grew further away from me. I was heartbroken by her leaving me, but the hurt I felt from that was nothing compared to the pain I felt from not being able to adjust to being blind. I became an angry young man who lashed out at anyone who tried to help me. I was heading down a downward spiral, and I was going to crash land. But my savior came to me in the form of a teacher at the school. She took interest in me when I meet her in the hallway one day. It turned out that she was a teacher who specialized in teaching students with disabilities, both physical and mental. She requested to help me with adjusting to being blind, and within a week she was teaching me everything she knew about how to make my time in high school the best it could be. She is still living around here, so I'll give you her phone number if you ever want to talk to her. She taught me how to teach even though I am blind. Well that's my story. Why don't you tell me your story, and then we can start to talk about how you can best adjust to high school."

AN: Iggy's story is next, along with the rest of his talk with Mr York. Please review, it makes me happy


	14. Iggy's Confession

Chapter 11: Iggy's Confession

Iggy's POV

Wow, what a story. I have gained a new respect for Mr. York, and I think that he will appreciate my feelings even better than Fang would. "Well, I have been blind for about seven years, as a result of an experiment to improve my "night vision" going wrong. At that point in time, I only knew Max and Fang, and they both quickly took me under their wing. I am grateful that they care so much about me, but at the same time, I feel like sometimes they thought of me as an extra member of the Flock. I know that they didn't think those things on purpose, but that's what I felt. Eventually, I grew tired of always being the one who had to stay behind, or the one who had to be lead around by the hand. I've always felt so dependent, and I want to change that. I want to be my own person, without having someone lead me while I follow blindly, no pun intended. I feel that I need to learn how to step outside of my comfort zone, and not be afraid to do things that the Flock may not agree with. I want everyone in the flock to think of me as strong and able as they are. Would you be willing to help me deal with being blind, so I can get the most out of my life?" Wow, I haven't said that much to anyone other than Fang. I guess it is easier to talk to people who understand what you have gone through. "Sure, I would be glad to help you out Iggy. How about you stay after class is over at least 3 times a week so we can discuss ways for you to feel more confident in yourself and your abilities? How does that sound to you?" "Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow." With that I left his office with a feeling of heaviness lifted from my soul. With a new spring in my step, I went forward to go find Fang and Max.

Fang's POV

Mr. York and Iggy must have had a lot to talk about, as he was in that classroom for a good hour and thirty minutes. After about an hour, the rest of the kids had found us, so we all sat around waiting for Iggy to finish talking to Mr. York. I figured I should be enthusiastic around the younger kids, so I asked them, " How was your first day guys? If you tell me, Max and I will tell you about our first day." As soon as I said that, Max gave me a look that said "Thanks a lot Fang for making me a part of this conversation I don't even want to have." I returned it with a "We'll talk about it later" look. Predictably the first one to say something was Nudge, and boy did she have a lot to say…

Nudge's POV

Ok, the last thing that I would expect Fang to do would be to inquire about how our day went. I wonder why he did that? Maybe he liked high school so much he was just bursting with excitement and he really wants to know what it is like for us. Or maybe he is just doing it to make us think he really likes it? Cause Max looked anything but enthusiastic about talking about anything with us. Hmm, perhaps her day wasn't as good as Fang's? Well that's enough thinking for right now, it's time to start telling Fang and Max all about middle school. I opened my mouth to take a deep breath, and then I switched to the Nudge Channel. "Well, it was really cool to be able to make friends my own age. I think I made like 15 new friends today. I had four fifty-five minute classes today in a shortened first day: Math, Social Studies, Science, and English. I liked all of my teachers; they were all very knowledgeable in their areas of study. I have a feeling that school is going to be one of the best things to ever happen to me, cause none of my friends made fun of me because of my wings, or my motor mouth, or anything else. So it was a great day, and I can't wait for tomorrow! I wonder what the first full day will be like? Do you think it will be as fun as today was, or will it be boring? Max, are you even listening," I asked, because it looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Huh, what? Oh sorry Nudge, I just had a rough day. I was listening the whole time. I am very happy that you enjoyed your first day." Oh goodie, she was listening! Maybe she does really care. I was about to say more when Fang said to Gazzy, "How about you tell us what your day was like?" Geez, Fang is not acting like Fang today. Maybe school is getting to his head. Oh well, I guess I should listen to Gazzy now.

Gazzy's POV

High school must be pretty rough, because Fang is definitely talking way more than he normally would. Whatever, I'm just happy that he cares about what I think. "Well, I have the same subjects that Nudge has, and I think I like Science the best, cause we get to learn about volcanoes and all sorts of cool stuff. I like all the teachers, except for one who is really strict. I already got into trouble with her for setting off a stink bomb in class. All the kids in the class thought it was really funny, so I think I will do something every so often, just to keep her on her toes. I made a bunch of friends, and I signed up for basketball tryouts next week! I have a feeling that school is going to be really fun! Ok I'm done. Angel you can go next."

Angel's POV

Taking in everyone's thoughts, it seemed like Nudge and Gazzy enjoyed their first day, while Fang and Max were still skeptical of high school. I find it strange that Fang would be so interested, but at least he is making an effort, unlike Max. I'm sure that she will warm up to it once she has been there for a week or so. Okay, time for me to tell everyone what my first day was like. " I have the same subjects as Gazzy. All of my teachers are really nice, and they all like me. My favorite time of the day is definitely Art class. All of the other kids are really cool, and they all thought that my wings made me look really cute. I made a lot of new friends too. The classes all seem to be challenging enough for me. So I don't have anything else." Just as I finished talking, Iggy came out of his teacher's office, bearing the biggest smile that I have ever seen on him. I wonder what happened to make him so happy? I guess I'll find out soon.

Iggy's POV

I walked out of that room feeling like I just got my vision back. I haven't felt this good since the time when Angel was kidnapped. Finally, things were starting to go my way. I have a good feeling about this school. "Hey Iggy, how was your day bro," Gazzy asked. "It's a long story kid, so I think I'll tell everyone once we get home. So let's go!" I can't wait to tell everyone about my meeting with Mr. York!


	15. Iggy's Story

Chapter 12: Iggy's Story

Iggy's POV

After a 10-minute flight home, saying hi to Dr M., and raiding the kitchen for chocolate chip cookies (yum!) and some milk, we all sat down on the couches so I could tell everyone how my meeting with Mr. York went. " So Iggy, how did that meeting go? Didja get into trouble on the first day like I did?" Gazzy asked. "Gazzy, what did you do this time?" Max yelled. All I did was blow up a stall in the boys' bathroom, but I got Angel to mindwipe everyone so they didn't remember what happened. So it's not a big deal Max." "Fine, just don't do it again, promise?" she asked with an exasperated tone in her voice. " I promise, I won't do it again." "Okay, Iggy, please continue your story." "To answer your question Gazzy, no I did not get into trouble today, although I thought I would at first. The first thing he did as soon as I entered the classroom today was to inform the whole class that he was blind. Obviously, I reconsidered my opinion of him after that. He told me that when he was 14, he was the star player on his high school basketball team, and a wonderful girlfriend. But at the start of his freshman year of high school, he was in a major car accident, which left him in a coma, near death for a month. After he recovered, he learned that he had lost his vision as a result, and then the rest of his life started to spiral out of control, as his girlfriend left him, and the rest of the students in his school treated him like he couldn't do anything for himself. But he found someone who could help him adjust to being blind, and his life turned around. So guys, I think that this is going to be a great experience for me. I know that you were feeling unsure about this Max, but I want to let you know that my thoughts and feelings have changed because now I think that we all can have a good experience here at school." So I think that this is going to be a great year!

Fang's POV

I'm so glad that Iggy has found someone who he can trust to help him come to terms with his blindness. He has been struggling with it for so long, so it is good that he finally can turn to someone who understands what he is going through. To be honest, I'm not sure about what to expect from this place, but I do know that I should be going into it with an open mind, because it could be the best experience of my life. So I'm ready to go back tomorrow and really impress this teacher. Once we get home, I think I am going to get working on the paper that was assigned today. It's going to require a great deal of personal reflection, which may be difficult for me because of all the things that I have been through. But I am ready to go back there in order to tell this guy exactly who and what I am.


	16. Homework and Thinking: Fang and Iggy

A Night of Homework and Thinking

Fang's POV

After hearing Iggy's story, everyone went to their respective quiet places to work on their homework. The only work I had to do was that paper that Mr. York assigned. So I sat down at my desk, turned on my laptop, and got in the inspirational mood. "My name is Fang, and believe it or not, this is only my second time being at a public school. If I were to tell you the whole story of my first experience with school, I would have to write a book in order to get all of the details, if you get my meaning. To put it bluntly, all it came down to was the standard protocol of the whitecoats (mad scientists basically) and other, excuse my language, bastards, who were trying to capture us and send us back to "The School" so they could do more inhumane tests on us. I'll give you the shortened version of our story, cause as I said earlier; it would take several books in order to fully tell our story. I am the second oldest at 14 years old, of a group of six kids, who don't look too different at first glance. However, if you were to look at our DNA structure, you would see something very strange, something that is not human. You would be right, cause we are only 98% human. We are also 2% bird, so as a result, we have wings, increased strength, speed, stamina, appetites, hearing, vision, and several other genetic mutations that have occurred since we escaped from the school. I have the ability to become invisible if I stand perfectly still. I won't take the time to describe the other five members of our "Flock", as we call ourselves, because that would take too long, and besides, that isn't the assignment, is it? So I'll start at the beginning. I was brought to the school when I was about 5 or six years old. After about three years, we were broken out of the School by a whitecoat who became a turncoat, who I still do not trust, Jeb. We lived in an E-shaped house for about 3 years, and then the hunters came. They were called Erasers and they were fearsome opponents. They were human lupine crosses, so they had the horrific ability to mutate into hideous wolf monster with razor sharp teeth and claws. I still have the scars on my face and side where the meanest Eraser, Ari, cut me real good. He turned out ok in the end, but he still put us through a lot of grief and pain. So basically, they came, and kidnapped Angel, the youngest member of the Flock. So we all went on a rescue mission, which was successful in the end. After that came the failed first attempt at being normal and going to school. Then we had the big fight against the company that created us, Itex, which we won, otherwise half the world would be gone, dead, forever. They were one sick bunch of scientists. Then after a year or so of serving with the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) we settled down here in Arizona. So that's the shortened version of our story. Now I will get into things that I haven't told anyone besides Max, cause she is the only person I trust with such personal information. I am usually a quiet and reserved person because I am afraid of being rejected or hurt if I open up. Also, I am worried that if I don't keep up the facade of being strong no matter what I am going through. So I don't let my emotions govern my actions, because that is a dangerous way to try to survive when living on the run. When we act on our emotions without thinking through our actions, we tend to make mistakes, and in my case, one mistake could be fatal. So I think that going to school will be an interesting new experience, because I will have the chance to interact with other people my age that are not in the flock. I'm sure it will be difficult to adjust at first, but we have a lot of people that are supporting us, like Max's mom, her sister Ella, and everyone else at the CSM. I still haven't decided if I want to try out for any sports, cause I don't know if the school would allow me to compete. If they do, I may go out for football or something like that. I really enjoy pushing Max's buttons, cause I know that she is okay with me teasing her. I share a very close relationship with my oldest brother Iggy. We talk about the things that most teenage guys talk about; girls, sports, and more girls. Whenever I need him, he's always there for me. He never ceases to amaze me with all of the abilities that he has that completely defy his blindness. He can cook, build bombs, and always manage to hit a high five perfectly. I hate to imagine what it would be like without Iggy, or anyone else in the Flock for that matter. I don't show it very often, but I really do care about them, I just choose to do so in less obvious ways. So that's me in four pages. I could write more, but I'll let you come to your own conclusions about us throughout these four years.

Iggy's POV

After telling everyone about what happened at school, everyone went their separate ways to finish their homework. Ok, I I wonder what I should write about, since I already told Mr. York a good deal amount about my life. I guess I'll tell him about the things I didn't get to tell him about. "I know that we have already met, but there is still a little bit more that I can tell you. My name is Iggy, and to be honest, I still don't know what my real name is. I think it's James, but I'm not sure. Living with five other kids is pretty interesting, to say the least. I'll skip past the first 8 years or so, because they are quite disturbing and violent. Needless to say, we were all lucky to get out of that place alive. However, as you have already learned, I paid a heavy price to get out of there, with my vision. So now, fast forward six year, and we were living by ourselves, because Jeb, the whitecoat who had helped us to escape had disappeared 4 years earlier. So, it was a typical day like any other, with Max running around waking everyone up, bossing us around like normal. Then Angel decided that she wanted to go pick strawberries, and then before we could even properly defend ourselves, we were ambushed by Erasers and Angel was kidnapped. Naturally, I wanted to go with everyone else to go rescue her, but Max decided that taking Gazzy and me would just slow them down. I remember really taking that hard, and I remember yelling at Max in a raging fit. I got angry because I figured that I was left behind because I was blind, and Max didn't want to waste time with trying to help me out. Now I understand why she did what she did, but back then I felt like she was being the world's biggest bitch. I think after that, Max has been more sensitive to my feelings and emotions, because she has never excluded me from anything just because of my blindness. I could tell you more, but I don't think that's necessary. So there you have it, a little more about Iggy.


	17. Author's Note

AN: Hi guys, Maxridelover here! First I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, or have added it to your favorites or alerts list. I will keep writing, but I would like to know which direction you would like the story to move in. How much time should pass between chapters? A week? A few days? Months? I would love to get your opinions. As always more reviews would be appreciated. I have been really busy at school, so I apologize for the length of time in-between updates, but I just haven't had time to work on this. So please forgive me, and read and review?


	18. Author's Note 2

AN 2

Hello readers! Maxridelover here with another author's note! So, last night, as I was getting ready to fall asleep, I had a revelation of where I want to go with this story in the future. I won't go into detail about what I have planned, but expect the unexpected in the coming chapters. I apologize for the slowness of my updates, but I have been very busy with the holidays, and preparing to take the GRE in a month, so I haven't had a lot of time to devote to this, even though I want to. So I plan on having the next chapter up soon. Keep on reading and reviewing!


	19. Homework and Thinking:Max and Dr M

Max's Night of Homework

Max's POV

To be perfectly honest, I really don't want to write this story about my life cause how do I know if I can trust this guy. Well, I guess that doesn't matter, Iggy seems to trust him, and that is enough for me. To start with, I am the leader of our group of 6 bird-kids called the Flock, because I am the oldest of us. I am also fourteen years old, about 6 months older than Iggy, and three months older than Fang. I won't tell you my whole story, because it would take to long, and the guys have probably already told you about it. What I am going to do is talk about is my beliefs, the things I like and dislike, and other stuff like that. I know that Jeb said that my purpose was to save the world, but honestly I think that beyond saving the world right now, my goal is to prepare the world to continue to keep itself protected from those who would seek to destroy the order in this world and turn it to chaos instead. I've done what I had to do, and now I really don't feel like I am responsible for the rest of the world anymore. For the most part, I cannot stand anything that is too girly; which I define as pink, pretty looking, frilly, cute, or any other word that someone would associate with a girl. I prefer to be known as a tough, no-nonsense, kick butt, strong, independent person. How I look is not really any of my concern, although Nudge is always trying to get me to put on makeup, do up my hair, and stuff like that, much to my chagrin. I enjoy being able to keep up with my fighting skills, so I have been looking for a place where I can practice karate. Another one of the things that I enjoy is being able to sleep in, which I don't get to do a whole lot of, but I do take advantage of it when I get the chance, because when I don't get a lot of sleep, I am not a pleasant person to deal with, as the rest of the flock will attest to. I really detest people that are not willing to help out those who are in need. Those who do nothing are just as bad as those who are doing evil things. Laziness is not something that I can tolerate in anyone, as I was raised to never be lazy, always looking for something to do. I hope that I am able to relax some, now that my job is done, and I can be a normal teenage girl, or at least as normal as I can be. So that's what I've got to say, and now it's time that I get to bed, because it is getting late, and I need to be ready for school tomorrow.

Dr. Martinez's POV

I wish that I had a chance to ask Max how her first day of school went, but I never got a chance, as she was too busy and tired. I think I will make sure that I talk to them all after they are done at school today. I hope that they can all learn to settle down some and learn to trust people that are not in the Flock. Having six more kids to deal with has definitely been challenging, but at least they are all well behaved. I must admit, I definitely will be worrying more, but I know that Max, Fang, and Iggy are all well versed in taking care of the three younger flock members, so I am going to try to not worry so much. Now all our family needs to be complete is a person that they can all call "dad". I wonder, what kind of father would they like to have? I think I will ask them all what they think of the idea of having a dad tomorrow morning. I really do care about all of them, but I think the boys need to have a constant father figure, especially Gazzy. Okay I've done enough thinking for one night, time for me to get some rest, cause I've got another week of work at hand.


	20. The Search for a Father:Part One

The Search for A Father-Part 1

Dr. M's POV

After sleeping on those thoughts, I decided to go searching for a suitable father figure for the flock. I know that the Flock still probably resents Jeb, but I really am going to try to force this upon them. I have a feeling that the older kids will be more resistant to the idea of having a father than the younger kids will be. I am definitely going to need to tale my time to find the suitable father for the flock. It's going to be difficult to find someone who the whole flock approves of, but I have a mind to check out the kids' school to see how they are doing, and maybe I'll get lucky and find someone that can give the kids what I think they need. It would also be nice to have someone to be with me once all of the kids have moved on. I know that's a long way away, but I have always thought that it's a good idea to look into the future while we still have time. Okay, that's enough thinking about what's coming up, now I've got to get ready for work, and then I'll visit the Flock's school afterward. Alright time to get the kids going, if Max hasn't done it already; I don't think she's figured out that the typical teenager likes to sleep and is usually impossible to wake up in the morning, especially on a Monday. Oh well, that's the way she is I guess. I think Iggy has figured out how to take advantage of not having to live under Max's rules since they all live in my house now. Haha, I guess I could get breakfast ready since he isn't up yet. Oh, here comes Max.

Max's POV

Ok, I hope I don't have to put that much thought into all the assignments that Mr. York gives, because I think I might have a brain attack if I have to think any harder. Oh well, that's life I guess. It's kind of funny that now I'm worrying about difficult assignments instead of Erasers and evil scientists trying to kill us. It still amazes me how difficult "normal" life can be. It sure beats being on the run. Anyway, time to get ready for the first full week of school. I wonder how everyone else fared. Guess I'll find out after this week is over. Hey, there's Mom making breakfast, " Hey mom, good morning! What's up with you?" "Hey Max, good morning to you too! Well, I'm just making a quick meal for you guys, bird-kid sized of course!" "Geez mom, you're too much. You don't have to do that, let me wake up Iggy and make him do it!" "No Max, I want to do this for you guys. Also, let Iggy get up on his own, he needs to learn how to take care of himself, without anyone's help. Can you do that for me honey?" "Sure mom, whatever you say, you're the boss now." "Oh thanks a lot. I love you Max don't you forget it. How about you go get ready for the day, and when you come back, I'll have breakfast ready? What do you think of that?" "Sure, I'll do that. Love you too Mom!" Wow, I guess mom is taking away the rights I had as leader of the Flock. I think I'll talk to her about it after school is done today. She is right about letting Iggy do things for himself; the same thing applies to Fang, because he has definitely gotten lazier since we started living with my mom. I can do that much I think. Time to get ready, I guess.

Half an Hour later

3rd Person POV

Now we go to Iggy's room to see how our favorite blind bird boy is doing this morning. We go through the slightly open door to see him sprawled out on his bed in just his boxers. Perhaps he had a rough night, why don't we ask him? Oh, he's moving, I think he's starting to wake up. Catch you later!

Iggy's POV

Gosh darn it; I was in the middle of a great dream! I can't remember all the details, but I do remember that it involved a bunch of girls in swimsuits. Still half asleep, I thought I felt a presence leave my room. Why do I feel like someone or something is watching us? Oh well, I guess it's time to get ready for school. I still am having trouble believing that my teacher is more like me than I could ever imagine. This year should be interesting to say the least. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, along with a new pair of socks and boxers, before stepping out into the hallway to go take a shower. I walked to the door and knocked on it. When I got no response, I opened the door and walked in, and ran right into someone who felt distinctly female. Oh no, I hope it isn't Max, if it is I can say goodbye to my manhood, and quite possibly my life if I don't come up with a good excuse! Time to think fast, what should I do? I was about to open my mouth to apologize when my hand came into contact with the girl's face, and I felt a deepening red shade. Oh great, she's blushing, now what do I do? Why do these things always happen to me?

Girl's POV (note to self, Ella)

I had gotten up before Max did, so I decided to get ready for the day before she got in the bathroom and took forever. So I got out of bed, walked half asleep to the bathroom, and walked in, unaware of what was about to happen.

3rd Person POV

Now the whole house is about to be rudely awoken by a girl screaming bloody murder and a poor unaware boy who had no idea that he was about to be placed in a situation of extreme peril!


	21. The Search for a Father:Part Two

Ok, from now on, I will not update this story until I get either 10 more reviews for this chapter or the last chapter, or at least 20 people to vote on my poll regarding my next project. So this is all I will write; until I hear from my fellow fanfiction writers. Ja nye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any shape way or form.

The Search for a Father-Part 2

Ella's POV

Walking into the bathroom in a semi-comatose state, I did not realize that someone else was already in there! I reached out my hand, and felt a well-muscled, flat chest. Oh great, that means I just walked in on one of the guys just as they were about to take a shower! At the same time, I felt a hand touch my cheek, and then he ran into me, and I started blushing, and he quickly pulled his hand back, as if he could feel my blush. It was then when I finally figured out just whom I walked in on. Just perfect, the positively worst person I could ever walk in on naked, the guy in the flock who took the time to make me feel like I was a part of the family, even more so than my own sister. Perfect, now what do I do? I should probably say something, but I can't think of anything appropriate to say, since this is the first time I've seen a naked guy. So I do the only thing my fried brain can manage, which is turning around and cover myself with my towel, temporarily forgetting Iggy is blind, but hey, we instinctively cover up, right?

Iggy's POV

It started out like a normal morning, but as soon I ran into a curvy chest and my hand felt a distinct shade of red, I realized that this morning had quickly become anything but normal. Of course, I couldn't tell who it was but since I was still alive, I assumed that it wasn't Max. She was somewhat developed, so that ruled out Angel (boy would that have been creepy.) And since no words were coming out of her mouth, it wasn't Nudge. Which left only one person, Ella. Just great, the one girl who I feel like I was able to relate to who wasn't in the flock, and I have to end up stuck in a situation that has no easy way to escape, unfortunately flying away was not an option, first I was in an enclosed space, and second I was naked, and no way would I fly around like that when someone could see me, cause I am pretty sure that would be considered streaking, and if Max caught me doing that, I shudder to think of what she or Mom would do to me. However, that sounds like a good idea for rebelling later, but now back to the problem at hand. How to get out of this with some sort of dignity intact? Well, I guess the first thing to do would be cover myself up, which I quickly did. Now what do I say, "sorry I didn't mean to run into you" or should I say something stupid try to diffuse the tension? That sounds like as good an idea as any, so that's what I'll do. "Hey pretty lady, did you want a piece of the Igster? If you did, all you had to do was ask." Now we wait to see if I just diffused the bomb, or caused it to explode.

Ella's POV

Holy EFF on an EFFIN' sandwich, what did he just say to me? Hearing him say that, I completely lost control of myself and ran at him screaming, "What kind of girl do you think I am, you pervert? Get those sick thoughts out of your head, you birdbrain!" Just as I was about to kick him square in the balls, I heard him say, "Ella, please leave my baby-makers out of this? At least let me explain before you decide if you want to hurt me? Please?" He looked so sad with that puppy dog look on his face, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Fine, I'll give you one chance to explain yourself before I go to get Max." As soon as I said that, his face became visibly whiter than it already was, which was saying something since Iggy's skin is so white it's unnatural. I guess that threat worked.

Iggy's POV

So as soon as I heard her say that she was going to get Max, I quickly realized that I quickly needed to do something before I really get my ass kicked. "Ella, the reason I said that was to try and defuse the situation by just being stupid like I normally am. So please forgive me! I'll do anything you want, just don't say anything to Max about this!" Ok, maybe saying the word anything may have been overdoing it, but I need to make sure that I would come out of this situation with my anatomy completely intact, so I am willing to do anything.

Ella's POV

Okay, so he says that he'll do anything, eh? Hmm, how can I take advantage of this? I know what to do; I'll make him take me out on a date! That would be the perfect way to get him as embarrassed as I was. It would be perfect, I would be able to get a ton of blackmail on him! Okay, I need to discuss this with Nudge before I do anything else. "Ok Iggy, I'll talk to you later, I gotta go finish getting ready!"

Iggy's POV

Alright, time to take a nice cold shower to clear my head before we have to go to school, cause I won't be able to function properly if I think about what just happened for the rest of the day. Hopefully I can just bury this memory until I am ready to deal with what happened. I hope….

AN: Ok, next chapter I plan on developing the relationship between Mr. York and his class. In addition, Dr. M's search for a father for the flock will continue, with a resolution to that part of the story coming soon! Remember, if you want the next chapter, review this story, or vote on the poll on my profile page! Thanks a lot everyone. ~maxridelover :]


	22. The First Dates: Part 1

AN: I'm sorry for neglecting Ella's role in this story; She is also a freshman with the three oldest members of the Flock, which may not be accurate according to the books, but this is my story, so I can do that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, its characters, or any of its content. That honor belongs to the great James Patterson. So thanks for reading

The First Dates- The Search for a Father Part 3

Fang's POV

I just started to have an awesome dream that we finally had a father that we could trust, but just as his face was about to become visible, a person screaming at the top of their lungs woke me up for my dreamland fantasies. Still half-asleep, I rolled over and looked at my phone to check the time. All right, whoever is responsible for me waking up at 7:30 is going to pay for making me get up thirty minutes early on a Monday! I wonder who was screaming, it sounds like someone is dying! Well, I guess I'll find out about that downstairs. As I was walking past the bathroom, the sounds were becoming clearer, and I was able to distinguish that two people were in there. In order to hear better, I pressed my ear to the door and listened closely, and it dawned on me, "That isn't just any two voices, that's a guy and a girl!" Wait a minute since I'm here, and Gazzy is still in his room, that means that the guy has gotta be Iggy! Oh great, it just has to be the one guy who always manages to say the wrong thing to the girl at just the right time, just peachy! Ok so if Iggy is the guy, who's the girl? I hope it isn't Max, wait if it was Max, he wouldn't be alive right now. I don't hear incessant amounts of talking, so it isn't Nudge. It can't be Angel, because that wouldn't be a big deal. Then its gotta be Ella! Oh great, Ella is easily the worst person to be in there, then again at least Iggy should walk out alive, I hope. However, from all the screaming it seems like he may not get out of their completely unscathed. All right, I think I'll leave them alone, and get downstairs and eat before the younger kids get downstairs. A part of me is tempted to tell Max, but I know that she would overreact if I did that, so I think I will keep this knowledge to myself in a locked part of my mind, so Angel doesn't "accidentally" read my mind and see what happened. I hope Iggy and Ella remember to do that; otherwise there will be hell to pay, courtesy of Max and her temper.

Iggy's POV

Ah, that hit the spot, I feel so much better now that I've cooled down my nerves, and the rest of my body. I just hope Ella keeps what happened between us without telling the rest of the family, because if Fang ever found out exactly what happened, he would never let me live it down. As for Max, if she finds out, my life is pretty much forfeit if that happens. I think I'll talk to her at school about it, when I'm not around the rest of the Flock. Then we can rationally talk about this and come up with a reasonable compromise. For now time to go downstairs and get breakfast going. Hmm, seems like someone already prepared breakfast. In an attempt to find out who made the food, I yelled " Hey, who made the meal for us?" I thought that was my job. As I was about to reach the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Max stomping in my direction, probably about to yell at me for being too loud, which doesn't make much sense, since she yells louder than anyone I know. But before Max gets the chance to vent her spleen on me, I hear a slapping noise, and then Max's muffled attempt to tell me off. "Don't worry about making breakfast on school days Iggy; I've got that covered for you. Also, don't mind my daughter, she is still cranky from waking up at 7:30. You can take a break from some of your old Flock duties, but whenever you want to cook, just let me know and I'll leave that meal to you. Okay, tell the rest of the Flock that I love them, and that I hope that have a good day at school. All right guys, see you when I get back from the animal clinic." With that, Dr M., I mean mom, walked out the door swinging her keys on her finger and singing an old Mexican song to her self. I turned around to focus on Max, and I felt the shape of her mouth. I have not seen her mouth open that wide since the last time she saw Jeb, and that's saying a lot. With that, I walked to the kitchen to wait for everyone else before I started to eat. I guess I could heat up the food while I wait. I guess I should ask Max what mom made before I stick it in the microwave. "Hey Max, can I microwave whatever mom made for us?" After a slight delay, she responded, sounding a bit annoyed, but then again, this is Max we're talking about. "Yes Iggy, you can, she made us a bunch of breakfast burritos with orange juice, and fresh fruit from the local market." "Okay Max, sounds cool, could you help me set the table?" "Why do I have to do it? Make Fang help you." "No, I want you to do it Max, I insist." "Fine I'll help, but I'll have you know that you're lucky mom stepped in when she did, otherwise I would still be in control in this Flock." Geez, why are girls so difficult to understand? Oh well, that is a topic that I really don't want to think about right now, so I'll just focus on getting the rest of the meal ready.

Ella's POV

After running into Iggy in the shower, I got back in and turned the water as cold as it could possibly get to cool my frazzled nerves. After five minutes, I started to feel slightly more human, so I got out of the shower, and got dressed and prepared for the new week of school. I haven't been able to see much of Max, Fang, and Iggy, since whenever I see them they are always surrounded by people asking all sorts of questions about what it was like to be a mutant bird kid and stuff. So this week I have made it my goal to hang out with them, and show the rest of the students that they are not just freaks to be ogled at. They are people who deserve the same amount of respect that ever other student is given. I won't stand for people treating my brothers and sister like that. Well that's enough reflection for now; time for me to head down to breakfast and hopefully catch the bird-kid express to make it to school on time.

Ella's POV Cont.

So I think it's time for me to make the first move in the game for the heart of my soon-to-be-bird-kid boyfriend. To be perfectly honest, I can't believe that I am doing this so soon in the school year, but my reasoning here is that I don't want to miss my chance to be with him, because he's a great guy with an awesome sense of humor, yet he's understanding at the same time. So here we go! "Hey guys, could I go with one of you guys?" Max gives me a questioning look; does she know whom I like? I don't think she does, but she is my sister, so maybe she has some kind of idea? Well whatever, I'm not going to stop now. Just as I looked his way, he stepped toward me and asked if I would like to fly to school with him! I can't believe he asked before I did, maybe he is feeling the same thing for me that I am feeling more him? What a lucky day!

Mystery Boyfriends POV

Ok, so I'm just standing around waiting for Max to give the word to leave, when I hear someone walking toward me, and I was able to distinguish that it was Ella whom was walking towards me. Suddenly I got an impulse to ask her to fly with me to school. It felt like something from above moved me to say, " Hey Ella, would you like to fly to school with me?" An awkward silence followed for several minutes before she walked towards me and softly said, " I would love to." Having gotten her approval, I took off running, and then jumped into the air and flapped my wings to begin the greatest flight that I will ever have.

Okay guys, this storyline will hopefully be concluded in one or two more chapters I hope. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and don't forget about the poll! Later my wonderful readers.


	23. The First Dates: Part 2

The First Dates Part 2- The Search for a Father Part 4

Ella's POV

I have flown with the Flock before, but I have never done it with someone that I had strong feelings for. I wonder if I should wait a while before I ask him out, or should I ask right now while I have his undivided attention without any distractions from the rest of the Flock. To be honest I want to keep this under the radar until the two of us feel ready to go public with our relationship. Now I just have to decide how I am going to ask him; Quickly without warning, or slowly. I think I will build up to asking slowly, because I don't want him to drop me, and I need to build up my confidence before I ask him. "Hey Iggy, are you ready for your first full week of school? I don't think I am, and I've been going to school for way longer than you have." "Huh? Did you ask me something?" Argh sometimes he is such a birdbrain! "Yes genius I did say something to you. I asked if you were ready for your first full week of school! Got something on your mind?" "No, I was just zoned out for a second, and in response to your question, no I'm not really ready, but we all have to do things that we are not fully prepared to handle." "Yeah, I guess you're right. So how do you feel about class with Mr. York? I think he's a really good teacher, even though he is different in some ways. " "Well, since he is blind, he has been the first person who has really taken the time to understand how I feel about being blind. I have started to realize that being blind is not something to be ashamed of, instead I should be grateful for what I still have, which is more than what some people have." "Wow Iggy, that's really touching to hear. I never knew that you felt so strongly about your blindness. It's cool to know that you feel such a strong connection to him, because I know that Jeb was not the model of what a good father is supposed to be. Do you feel like that is true?" "Yeah I really think that he has created a good environment for us to explore ourselves and learn more about where our interests lie. I've never had this kind of connection with anyone outside of the flock so it's been interesting getting to know so many new people. "So Iggy, I was wondering, could I get to know you better? Can I be the one person you share your deepest feelings with, and the one that you can always turn to? In other words, will you be my boyfriend Iggy?"

Iggy's POV

Ok, wow, I never expected this conversation to go this way. Especially given what the topic was originally. Obviously she was trying to steer the conversation in this direction, but it amazes me that she feels the same way I do. I'm about to answer her when I decide I want this to be private. "Hey guys, Ella and I are going to go a little higher for a little while, ok?" Having said that, I put more effort into going up where it was just Ella and I. "Ella, to be honest, I think I've like you for a while too, and the incident in the shower only confirmed that. So in answer to your question, it would be my honor to be your boyfriend. I promise to take care of you to the best of my ability and to…SFX kissing sounds.

Ella's POV

Wow I can't believe he said yes! Eventually my hormones overtake me, and I'm pressing my mouth against him, cutting off whatever he was saying. Eventually we break apart, as his flying started to get shaky. "Iggy?" "Yes my dear?" "That was the greatest first kiss a girl could ever have; thank you so much." When I said this, he started blushing and his ears turned pink. Aw, he's so cute! "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I really meant what I said." "I know you did, and that's why I blushed, because it feels amazing to know that I did something to make you happy. So how about we go back to the Flock, and we tell them about us after school." "Sounds good to me." So he eases up on the wing flapping, and eventually we descend back to where the rest of the Flock is. "So you two, what happened up there," Max asked. "We'll tell you guys after school, and we need to tell Angel no mind reading once we get back home." "Alright guys, we're there, let's touch down now." In response to Max's order, I can see Iggy's wings curve downward in order to begin the descent. "Hold on tight baby, he whispered in my ear, cause we're going to go pretty fast now." I squeeze his arm to let him know I heard him, and then we are dropping down to earth faster than a roller coaster, and then it's over faster than I could imagine. "Can you stand Ella?" "Yeah, I'll be okay, thank you for letting me fly with you." "No problem my love." I have a feeling this day is going to be one of the best days of my life.

**Okay guys, one more chapter left, and one more relationship that is going to have its beginnings! Then I plan to get this story moving forward eventually, so expect some time skips, since I can't go through every single day of school, or else this story will never be done! So thanks for your patience, and enjoy the chapter! Peace out! ~maxridelover**


	24. AN:Coauthor request

AN: Hello my fellow fanfiction authors, I would like to make a request. I've been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to work on the next chapter of my story. Due to my life becoming closer to reality as I look to go into graduate school this fall, this story has fallen behind as a result. So I would like to ask if anyone would be interested in being a co-author of this story with me. I would send you all of the chapters that I have written up to this point for you to look over, and I would also include my thoughts of where I am going with the story, and how I want to develop the plot. We would exchange profile websites in order to correspond, or we could exchange e-mail addresses. So feel free to send me a PM if you are interested. Fly on my friends,

maxridelover~


	25. The First Dates Part 3

The First Dates Part 3-The Search for a Father Part 5

Iggy's POV

All I can say is wow, what a feeling! I haven't felt this good since we broke out of the school for the very first time! Not even doing dive bombs can beat the feeling of our lips together, and that's saying something, because dive bombs are one of the greatest things ever. "Hey Ella, I think we should lay off on the lovey-dovey stuff while we're at school today, maybe we can make it public after we tell the family," I whispered so as to not attract attention from the rest of the flock. "Yeah, I think you're right Iggy, lets keep it on the down low for the moment." "Since when were you a gangster, Ella?" I asked with a chuckle. "I'm not trying to be gangster, shut up you goof we're falling behind them. "What can I say, I was born to joke around, I can't help it when my inner comedian decides to come out." "Whatever you say Ig, whatever you say." Deciding that our conversation was over, I noticed that we were at the gates of the school.

AT SCHOOL

(Fang's POV)

As we walked into the school, I could feel that everyone's eyes were on how close Iggy and Ella were walking to each other, and how they were holding each other's hands while giving the most lovesick looks that I have ever seen. To be honest, it felt kind of weird to see one of my best friends dating the sister of my other best friend. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy they're together, but it still feels strange. I guess that's the overprotective older brother in me coming out. Oh well, no more time for thinking, because we're at the classroom now.

(Mr. York's POV)

As the students entered the room, I immediately took notice of the 3 Avian-Americans and how one of them was walking with his arm around a girl that all three of them seemed to know. They wrote the three best essays out of the whole class. I think I will talk to the four of them after class is over, as I want to give them some personal feedback on what they wrote.


End file.
